Sailor Moon: Magical Journies
by Sailormoongirl825
Summary: A strange dream has made the scouts worried.And when the dreams dicpictions come true,They take action.And what's happening with the strange girl that was in the dream..... Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter One: The Dream 

The night that Sailor Moon have defeated chaos. They went to sleep clamly,but a strange occurrence happened during their slumber. Rei is dreaming about cute boys when suddenly everything disappears.Then a castle appears before her.It looks like the 15th century castles. She searched for an entrance, but she did not find one. Rei was saying, "Damn I can seen to find an opening to this castle.I try to wake up but I can't." Somewhere else in the dream realm, to be exact it was Usagi's dream. She was dreaming of her wedding day. White dress, flowers, huge castle, the whole package.And she ended at the castle as well,right next to Rei.When Rei saw Usagi next to her she freaked out and jumped 15 feet in the air.And eventually she came crashing down.Usagi said," Are you okay Rei-chan?" "Do you think that I'm okay you dumb blonde!" Rei-chan you don't have to be soo mean Whaaaaa!Aw shut up so I can find a way out of here.She scanned the area once more. She saw an opening to the castle.It showed up out of thin air.Rei felt drawn to the newly created entry."Usagi, lets go in."What are you talking about Rei?I said Usagi Lets go in.Usagi knowing Rei's temper she followed Rei into the castle.The first chamber was beautiful there was a lot of silver and blue carpets. Usagi saw a symbol on the carpet a well known symbol to her. It was a circle with a plus sign in it. The symbol of earth. Rei-chan look at this.Rei looked at the floor and was astonished at the sight of Earth's Symbol.The silver crystal started to react.And there was a door at the end of the hall that was glowing.Usagi looks like your crystal is reacting to the door.I think it might be a portal of some kind.And I think this is a castle of Endymon. Rei, I was thinking the exactly the same thing.The two came to the door as they came closer the door glowed more fercely when Usagi touched the door they were transported to a room.It looked like a meeting room of some kind.There was computers a big round table with a space at the middle.There was enough chairs for 12 people.Half of the chairs were of regular size.and the other half were taller and more narrow.As if for children.They stood at the middle of the table.Then a girl in a sailor fuku appeared.Her hair color was dirty blonde.Her Eyes were blue, she was about 5'1.She looked like she was 16.Her skin was impecable.Rosy cheeks, that matched her hair and eyes.Not japanese obiously.American or Britsh.As Rei could tell.The colors on her fuku were as follows: her collar, wrists, the center of her bow, skirt and the juewl on her tiara was light blue,her bows & tiara were silver.After the two girls took a good look at the girl that came before them.Rei did what she does best, get information out of someone. She started by asking who she was.Usagi was complaining that she wanted to go home.Rei told her to shut up.The girl in the sailor fuku responeded by saying," I am a messenger, I am here to give you a warning."Rei starts to get defensive and takes out her transformation stick.Then she asked the girl, "Of what kind are you here to harm us?" The girl saw that Rei was getting ready to fight her and told her "to wait and she has no intension to harm you." Rei perplexed, puts her henishin stick in her pocket. After that the girl tells Rei, "Sorry, I did not introduce myself.I am Sailor Earth of the Skies.I am from the future. Let me tell you what I came here for, There is a great evil approaching quickly.Please believe me! Rei responded by saying, " What kind of evil and if it was comming why didn't I sense it?"Sailor Earth Of The Skies tells Rei,"Because It is not close enough for you to sense it."Rei said, "Oh And..."Usagi cuts Rei off.Usagi asks,"Can we defeat this evil?"Sailor Earth Of The Skies said, "At this moment it is not certain."Usagi said, "Do you have any other reason for being here?"Sailor Earth Of The Skies says, "Yes, but there will be another time when I will have time to tell you."Sailor Earth Of The Skies leaves and Rei and Usagi wake up and are in a cold sweat.Rei screams, "Oh my God what was that. A messenger."Usagi,"Mommy! AHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2: Mission recived The journey t

Chapter 2:Mission recived!The journey to japan begins

At rei's house

Man I wonder if that was a hoax.  
Well The seas have been more rough And the wind have gone crazy.  
More People have been getting sick Well if a enemy is comming or not,We will be ready Yeah

In MIA, FL, USA JFK libary

Hey Kyle can you help me with this math problem?(Whispering)Yeah Nicolle.All of the sudden...Nicolette Carbonell! Ahhhhh. Everyone looks at them.The girl moves her head down near the table that they are at due to the great embarrasement.Nicolette don't make a fool of yourself.Mom where are you!I'm communicating with you through your mind.After all of these years I would think that you'd be used to it by now.Sorry mother what do you need?I need that all of you come to the other realm pronto.Okay mother I'll be there.Anyways why did you scream:I Um...I'll be going now.Kyle, we have to go to the OR now.Right Nicolle.The two young teens went to a sucluded area of the libary.Okay Kyle lets go.Take us to my mother!She is calling us to help her, now take us to her now and make it quick as quick as a wick! They dissappear.

Hino Shrine

Here are some chocolate chip cookies. Arigato Mako-chan!Mina and Usagi start stuffing their faces.Oh yum chocoali goodness.Ami asks, "Guys do you think that person in the dream was an enemy?" Harkura responds, "Could be be.But we can't be wasteing time."Ami, "Usagi..."Ami seeing that Usagi was still busy munching away at the cookies she went ahead and asked Rei."What is the name of that person again?" She said her name was Sailor Earth of the Skies.With that said Luna's eyes glimmered because of a memory.Wait I think I know who that is.Really Luna?Yes they are from the place called the other realm.It is the world of the witches.Usagi said, Witches! With still cookies in her mouth.Rei saw Usagi with cookies and started ranting at her."Usagi close your mouth we don't want to see the cookies."Yes Rei.Don't worry Usagi, then Luna continued, they are a peaceful people .They are like our first cousins. Just like us in every way, except for the fact that they have magic powers. We both started out the same way but one of their kind worked hard and eventually all people of that world evolved and are now born with powers. I remember the name of the Leader. As you know that every leader of a planet or Realm in this case is the Sailor Senshi of that place. I don't know if she had a daughter. Tell me Rei how did she look like.Well Luna she had long dirty blonde hair she had strands in the front her jewlery was a teardrop pendant with matching earrings that dangled.Yes she has had a daughter since then,Luna said.Ami told the group,"Well at least we know who we are dealing with.But we can't be sure if they have changed since the last time they were seen."

The other Realm

The three teens had come to a dark room the teens clothes and their eyes had changed.Nicolle was now in a strapless dress around the top of her bust there was a white stripe, the rest of the dress was most beautiful shade of light blue.Her eye color was the same color.The young man of the group was wearing a suit it was Navy blue his eyes were the same color.And Nicolle's best friend Jessica her dress was similar to Nicolle's but it had sleeves and no stripe.At the corners of the sleeves were little bows.The dress was light purple her eyes were the same color.There was a woman there.Nicolle approched the woman.It was her mother.Her mother was regal looking short chanpane blonde hair blueish eyes,about 5'3 in a sparkling dress that was the same color of her eyes.The mother of Nicolette is the lead of the witches' counsel.Basicly the queen of the witches.Then the teens greeted this woman of great stature in this matter...

Hello mother.Hello Ms carbonell.Hello children.The woman told the three teens, "The reason that I have called all of you here is that I have a mission for you."What is it, Mother? The daughter of the queen asked.Nina is getting stronger and has escaped.huh? how!I sent her to hell!I don't know.Kyle said, how long will it be before she comes back to this realm?It may be years, months, weeks, hours, mintues...There are some people that can help us.Who?Well Nicolette I have to tell you a story first.I will start with the story that most people inolved will tell you.

Flashback

Long ago there was a kingdom called the silver millenium.It was a great kingdom.It was based on the mortal moon.Everyone danced and sang and enjoyed themselfs.But there was a problem with the mortals.They would fight and argue.The queen of the moon kingdom would try to reason with them but it was no use.So no one from either kingdom could go to the other kingdom.The name of the queen of the moon kingdom was Queen Serenity.She was a dear friend of mine.She had a daughter called Serenity also.Just like her mother, but she had blonde hair.Princess Serenity longed to see the Earth.Her mother tried to do everything in her power to make things like earth.But the Princess wanted the real thing.One day with her powers she escaped to see the earth in person.Well she met a young man but not an ordinary young man, but the Prince of Earth Endymon.They fell in love.Their kingdoms tried to keep them apart.No good.There was a girl from the earth that liked the prince and was jealous , quite serverly to be in fact.Her name was Beryl.An evil entity appeared before her and told her if she would help the evil kill the moon people she could have him.She obilovsly agreed.It ended up in a war, a horrible war.Endymon was killed tring to protect princess serenity.When she saw that her beloved was dead, she commited suicide.Her mother saw the death and destruction she used the power of her imperium silver crystal to seal the evil away and send the princess serenity guardians and the prince to the present day.

End Flashback

Mother, why weren't you there to help?Nicolette,Someone blocked my ablility to go to the mortal realm.I think it was Nina's father.Jessica asked the queen,"But how can they help us Ms.Carbonell?"Jessica remember The Silver Imperium Crystal?Yes.The Princess was born with one of her own.Anyways Nina might strike at them.So you can't ask for their assistance.She has always been bright.Mother how do we find them?There are 2 billion people on this earth.Now here is when you have to do some work.Her crystal emits energy signal.You track it.Now just repeat this spell."We are in dire need Nina has congured another seame.Find the one that has the pure silver crystal in her heart so we ask her to do her part."Okay, the three young teens made a circle and said the spell.As they said it they emited glows of Navy Blue Light blue and light purple.Then they told this to the mother of Nicolette, "She's in japan! Powers of the other realm listem to us..." Stop! Children! Huh?They powered down.You can't be going to another country without anything! Oh yeah 0 Nicolette come forth She walked up to her mother.As she went to her mother, two men brought 3 sitcases one in each of their colors.Now you are going to ask for their help.But I have to tell you some more things.These children are not only people from the time of the moon kingdom.They are Sailor Senshi!As Nicolette heard that her eyes widened.Mom do you mean that we... Yes. Nicolette's face got a huge smile.Now let me finish.The princess' name is Tusnuko Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon.They are also protectors of this earth.Now Sailor Senshi not only for this realm all realms have them.Do Ms. Carbonell you mean...Yes Kyle we have them too.And you are the Senshi for this realm.Mother aren't Sailor Senshi supposed to be girls.Nicolette, we aren't a regular realm.And When it comes to Kyle.The oldest child of one of the second in command of the witches' counsel is supposed to take the place of their mother.But The eldest David Jr. doesn't have powers.His little sister has powers but is not the oldest.Kyle Has powers and is older.even though he is only 1/2 mortal/warlock.That is why he is taking his mother's place when he is old enough.Now Nicolette, for the final time let me finish. As you know you can't use your witches powers in front of mortals, and you are the Sailor Senshi of our realm and you are to protect the earth as well.I have to give you for transformation powers.As I touch you, you will recive the ablilty to transfrom.Ms. Carbonell places her hand on Nicolette's Arm. Nicolette, you are Sailor Earth of the Skies.You can control anything that is natural in the sky.You can manipulate the rain, the wind,ect...Your attacks are other realm spell, and Sailor Witch Magic.You also have a lazer gun, all of you do. The other realm spell is a sheild.You all have this attack, but you use your elements to make it.Since you control the Skies, you use the Air to make it.And Sailor Witch Magic is your most powerful attack it can be done alone or in unison.You can do one thing anything to win.I have used it to blast the enemy in my day.But be aware that when you do it alone it may not come out the way you want it to.Kyle and jessica told Nicolette with their smug looks,"Nicolette."What?"Nicolette take your suitcase."Nicolette takes the light blue suitcase.Then the regal magical queen places her hand on Kyle's Shoulder. "Now Kyle you are Sailor Earth of the Seas.Master of the oceans.When you do your Other Realm Spell you use water of course.And your other attack is tsunami strike, you make a mini tusnami and hit your opponent with it.Kyle I need you to take that mission that you placed on yourself long ago more seriously."Kyle nods at the queen. The Queen walks up to Jessica and touches her face."Jessica you are Sailor Earth of the Land.Lady of the Land.You use leaves to make your Other realm spell.Your other attack is earthquake shake.You make a earthquake.Nicolette I am going to give you a Mini computer that has many uses the the most common use you will have for it is the universal translator.You can use it until you can learn japanese.Take your suitcase it will have your USA passports if you are questioned and I have made arangements for an appartment for all of you to live in." Now you may leave to Japan. "Powers of the other realm listem to thy commands take us to japan without haste because our realms are in great peril!" The three teens disappear.

Hino Shirne

Since their study sesion turned into a senshi meeting, Usagi and Minako said," Ami-chan can we stop studing because we turned this into a senshi meeting.Absolutiley not.Then the twins faces changed lower lip up, tears dying to burst.Please Ami-chan please!As the two blondes begged Ami to let them get a break they were on their knees and at Ami's feet. Enventually Ami cracked and let them take a break. The "twins" were full of gratitude and started to dance around.

Kyoto

The three witches get to japan

man I'm so excited I'm going to meet my idol sailor Moon!I'm going to meet sailor moon I'm going to meet sailor moon I'm going to meet sailor moon Then Kyle put his hand over Nicolle's mouth. Nicolle calm down because if the we would get caught for being in this country illegally it would get ulgy.Everyone looks up and imagines that they get caught and the world ends. Nicolle bites kyle's hand.OWW well Guys let me get it out of my system so when we do meet her this doesn't happen.Okay Nicolle!Arigato Kylelito-chan ,"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

1 hour later

Mirakuru romansu !Nicolle are you done because you have done all of the transformations, sung all of the songs.In Japanese, Spanish and Engligh and a ton of other things that I was alseep so I couldn't see.Sorry but I'm so excited Kyle I can't wait.Well Nikki lets just get a ride to tokyo.Okay jessie. Nicolle takes out her mini computer to see the map.Tokyo is east from here and the nearest bus station is 3 miles from here.Nicolle, but before we can get on a bus we need some Yen.Nikki, I got 20 bucks on us figure out how much yen we can get for that? Okay Jessie let me convert this with my computer...¥2,357.30(yen).WHAT!But its a lot of yen for one little thing.For example a simple DVD of Sailor Moon is ¥6,300 yen which in US dollars is 53 bucks and 45 cents so we have to take care of our pennies.But I think it will be only 3 bucks for the subway tokens.Nicolle before we go anywhere lets get some food and get yen.Yeah Kyle.What should we get? Nicolle said,"I know Jessie McDonalds!Jessie started to argue with Nicolle by saying,"There isn't McDonalds in Japan!"Jessica,Yes there is!Man I hate it when Jessie and Nicolle start to argue.Kyle tell Jessie that there's McDonalds in Japan.Nicolle I dont' know honestly!0 I hope she doesn't hit me with lighting like she did when we were in 6th Grade.I couldn't sit for a month.Nicolle told her two compainons,"Well since you two don't believe me I'll ask someone I just have to activate the universal translator...Okay its working.Nicolle looked around and saw someone.Good afternoon, do you know where we can find a Mcdonalds? Yes there is one a few blocks back.Do you have yen yet? No we don't.Well they don't take american currency.But you are in luck there is a currency exchange next door.Nicolle said," That's excellent. thank you.The person complemented Nicolle on her japanese.Nicolle took the praise.Nicolle's compaions were looking down thinking that Nicolle should shut up before they notice the translator.Afterwards they went to the currency exchange and all the money that they had they exchanged so they could eat.Then they got on the bullet train to tokyo...

Preview Chapt. 1 


End file.
